The present invention relates generally to the field of computer interface systems, and more particularly, to secure interfaces for financial service provider computer networks.
As a result of regulatory and security requirements, financial service providers typically operate closed computer systems with strict access controls. Such strict controls negatively impact the functionality of a financial service provider's computer systems and limit the provider's ability to adapt to market demands and to take advantage of opportunities provided by recent advances in computing and mobile technology.
For instance, it is now possible to utilize software applications integrated with mobile computing devices to view and edit financial account information, conduct payment transactions, open new accounts, initiate loan applications, as well as perform a variety of other tasks. However, computer systems operated by financial service providers have a limited ability to exchange information with such third-party applications. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system that permits financial service providers to securely interface with third-party software applications and devices in a planner that compiles with regulatory requirements and provider policies.
Accordingly, it is an object, of the present invention to provide systems and methods that permit financial service providers to securely interface with third-party software applications and devices in a compliant manner. It is a further object of the present invention to allow financial service providers to control which third-party applications and devices can interact with the provider's computer systems and what sources and types of data can be accessed.